1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor having a liquid crystal panel on which a picture is displayed according to video signals externally applied. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD monitor improved to prevent a failure or malfunction caused by the heat generated from a circuit section employed therein.
2. Related Art
In general, an LCD monitor includes a liquid crystal panel on which a picture is displayed and has such a construction that the liquid crystal panel is mounted in a space defined by the front and rear cases of the monitor. The liquid crystal panel is structured in the form of a panel thinner than the cathode ray tube, and thus the whole width (thickness) of the display section (composed of front and rear cases) is relatively thin in the LCD monitor.
The space given in the display section for mounting a circuit section is so small that it is inadequate to discharge heat generated from the circuit section.
Thus, the LCD monitor employs a heat exhaust device to effectively discharge the heat generated from the circuit section, or any structure for the same purpose.
An LCD monitor, and especially a compact LCD monitor, has a structure that cannot have a heat exhaust device. For that reason, the heat exhaust structure has numerous heat exhaust holes in the case.
However, such heat exhaust holes are unsatisfactory to discharge the heat effectively in an LCD monitor that has a small space for the circuit section because the circuit board is mounted in a very small space, and the board forming the circuit section is disposed in close vicinity to the case or the liquid crystal panel.
When a large space for the circuit section is provided in the display monitor, another problem arises in that the thickness of the display section becomes larger.
A compulsory ventilation arrangement may be used to solve the problem in exhausting the heat out of such a small space for the circuit section, but that involves the use of a motor that increases the unit cost and causes noise.